1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to blankets formable into tote bags and particularly to blankets which are converted into such tote bags by folding and drawing together a string of the blanket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blankets which convert into tote bags are known. These blankets depended on zippers and/or "Velcro" fasteners on one side of the blanket to form the blanket into a tote bag. These type of fasteners do not wear well in the sandy environment of the beach where such blankets are usually used. Also, they require a plurality of zippers which individually formed individual corners of the tote bag and making it difficult to convert the blanket to a tote bag and vice versa. Some examples of such known blankets may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,976,113 and 3,818,962.
Thus what was needed was a convertible blanket and tote bag which was durable and resistant to the sandy environment of a beach and was easily converted from a blanket to a tote bag.